Dear Marauders,
by The Marauders Live Forever
Summary: Send your letter to the Marauders! Notes, apologies, questions, and CRAZY fanmail.
1. September 3rd, 1971

Dear Sirius Black,

Please inform your friend, Potter, that I'm not at all interested. He needs to leave me alone.

Sincerely,

Lily Evans


	2. November 15th, 1973

Dear James,

Sirius here. You owe me 5 galleons.

Two options: Give them, or get them... IN THE FACE.


	3. January 28th, 1972

Remus... What's going on? You've been acting weird lately. Please tell.

James


	4. September 18th, 1973

Dear Sirius,

I LOVE YOU, okay? I mean, what's not to love? And... WILL YOU MARRY ME...? Please?

Love from An Adoring Fan.

•••

(Response)

Uhm... BLIMEY, WE'RE ONLY 13. Slow down. I don't even know you.

Sincerely,

A Disgusted Sirius

P.S. I do admire your good taste in guys, though...


	5. December 3rd, 1973

To my dearest Evans,

Since we're going to Hogsmeade soon... Will you go out with me? If you do, I promise I won't harm Snape for... A whole week! (That's a hard task to achieve for me)

Your Hopeful Friend,

James Potter

(Response)

Dear Potter,

NEVER. A week is nothing. And don't ever call yourself my friend.

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! I've gotten the recent reviews in letter form, should I post them to the Marauders or not?**


	6. From a Reviewer (HPPJOandHG4ever)

Dear Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily,

WHY?!

-The girl that hides.

(Responses)

Remus: Um... Why, what?

Sirius: Why am I amazing at everything? I don't know, I was born like this.


	7. From a Reviewer (Farali B) 1

Dear James: Back off from Lily, she should've been with Severus, he always loved her even before YOU did, just give up will you?

-Annoyed Shipper

(Response)

...NEVER.

From,

James


	8. October 8th, 1975

Dear Mr. Black and Mr. Potter,

I am sorry to inform you two that you've received yet _another _week of detention with Filch, the caretaker.

Signed,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

(Responses)

Sirius: Looks like not everyone's pleased by the flooding of the Slytherin Common Room, Prongs.

James: Damn.


	9. March 13th, 1974

Dear Sirius,

I know who stole my chocolate. Here's a hint: _it's you. _

_-_Remus

P.S. **_You'd better watch out when you're sleeping. _**


	10. From a Reviewer (Farali B) 2

Sirius, you are very HOT and need an AWESOME girlfriend. I'm available!

(The movies of which you do not know of DO NOT give you justice)

P.S. Don't grow the mustache. It's not worth it.

P.S.S. Beware drapery!

-Guardian Angel Fan

(Response)

Thanks, I get that a lot. But... Um... Sorry, I kinda already have a girlfriend... But you're perfectly welcome to be just a friend!

-Sirius

P.S. Yeah, I'll keep that thing about the mustache in mind.


	11. January 1st, 1976

Dear Remus,

Note to self: Never EVER let Sirius drink Firewhiskey at the New Year's Party again.

-Yourself

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: I've got an idea for a new story. It's about what would've happened if Sirius didn't go to Azkaban in the first place, and took care of Harry. What do you think? **

**P.S. Don't be shy— REVIEW! :D**


	12. From a Fan! 1

Dear marauders,  
Quit teasing Sev. He didn't do anything to you and one day your gonna push him too far and make him do something that he regrets and that hurts Lily a lot and make him EXTREMELY biased against your kid (JAMES I'M TALKING TO YOU!)  
Angrily,  
The omnipotent one who knows how all your lives will play out and does not approve.  
Ps: Lily, it's VERY IMPORTANT to forgive and forget.  
Pps: Remus, just tell them already. The sooner you do, the sooner they can make it easier for you.

(Responses)

James: ... I'll try.


	13. From a Reviewer! (marauders4u)

If I had a bunch of fruit and I took the watermelon out and replaced it with two cantaloupes, took the green grapes out and replaced them with two figs, took out the kiwi, all of them, and replaced them with bananas, took out the clementines and replaced those with tangerines, took the cherries out in order to make room for the ugli fruit, took out the dragonfruit and replaced that with blackberries, took out the lime and replaced that with a lemon, took out all the huckleberries replaced that with gooseberries, would my bunch of fruit have the same weight as it did before I switch out the fruit?

* * *

(Responses)

Remus:... Uhm...

Sirius: Yes No.

**A/N: I will only post one question from each reviewer. Sorry, guys! **


	14. From a Reviewer! (Darci the Thespian)

Dear Remus,  
Your friends probably already know, so just tell them about your 'furry little problem'. They won't leave you.  
Also, if you met someone who happens to love you completely *cough*Nymphadora*cough* don't leave her.  
Keep an eye on Peter, he's rather sneaky, isn't he? Not very loyal...  
Sincerely,  
A Seer

* * *

(Response)

Remus: Wow, thank you for the advice! I'll definitely try.


End file.
